


Bound by the Thread of Fate

by JustAPileOfAshProbably



Category: The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Pre skyward sword, These are just urges, pre game skyward sword, to write some fluffy ass stuff, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPileOfAshProbably/pseuds/JustAPileOfAshProbably
Summary: Just a few (or just the one currently) Domestic Academy Zelink moments, before Skyward Sword occurs. This isn’t a full novel or anything but some urges that best fit Skyward Sword Zelink. Enjoy!





	Bound by the Thread of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I’m replaying Skyward Sword again... and I can’t help but falling more and more in love with this pairing. Hence a few inspired one shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a draft but it was going to get deleted so now that it’s posted I’ll just edit it and update it whenever I want to.

If there was one thing Zelda knew how to do, and well she might add, was bossing her fellow classmates around. It wasn’t a bad thing, especially not now. Howell had their class at the academy a bit tied up with his lesson of teamwork.

And she wasn’t exaggerating either.

There were only 11 kids in the class, so they weren’t a large group at all. But Horwell had them stand in a circle and reach across to grab someone else’s hand. Then, he told them to untie themselves without letting their hands go. 

The reactions of 11 five or six year olds realizing they were stuck in a human knot didn’t go over well. Especially since it had been thirty minutes and they just managed to get themselves even more stuck than they already were. 

“Kina, can you cross through there?” Zelda asked, spotting the only weak point in the knot. She wasn’t sure if it would work, but hey, it was better than getting her feet stepped on for the tenth time. 

“I think so, but only if Pipit can move his arm up.” She responded, making a face as she watched Pipit trying to reach upwards with Crawlin’s hand practically glued to his. The small girl had almost made it through, so close to being next to Karane who was tugging Kina through the space with her right hand. 

“Kina, hurry!” Pipit shouted, wincing as Crawlin let out a frustrated yell and landed back on his feet. He had to tippey toe just to reach Pipit’s outstretched hand, so now Pipit has to lean over the jumbled mess of hands so they wouldn’t have to start over. 

They had gotten Kina over, which left a spot open across from Zelda. They all looked desperately to her as she looked at all their hands. At this point, she was just hoping she could come up with something since it was too confusing to even look at properly. 

“So who’s next?” Groose asked, shifting his weight and he tried to hold onto Parrow and Fledge’s hands. He shook his head, the red strands of hair falling into his face.“I’m way too tall to be going through all of your small hands.”

“Yeah, your fat head can barely fit on your shoulders, imagine going through this mess.” Pipit retorted, making them all giggle as Groose turned the same shade as his hair. 

“Watch what you say, bird brain.” Groose threatened, lifting his grasp to try and point a finger at Pipit. “Just because you’re a year older doesn’t mean squat. You can’t figure this out either.”

“None of you will figure it out if you continue to not work together.” Horwell practically sung, watching them with an amused smile growing on his face. 

“Who’s next?”

“I am.” Zelda said, more confidently than she actually felt. She looked at the boy with fluffy hair, who held her left hand with his right. “Coming to you, Link.”

He nodded, tightening his grasp on her fingers slightly. Maybe that was his way of reassuring her that she wouldn’t get stuck in the sea of hands between them. 

She didn’t hear Groose say how stupid this activity was, nor how Crawlin bet he couldn’t get them to become untangled before Zelda could. She was focused on not stepping on Orielle and Fledge’s clasped hands, since they both leant down to make it easier for her. 

Which is why she didn’t see Groose stretch his leg out right next to hers, nor understand why he was snickering. 

Zelda tried to take that last step towards Link, but her small foot caught onto Groose’s, so she ended up tumbling into the poor boy. She let out a shriek as she fell, her hand disconnecting from behind so she had no one holding her steady. 

Maybe Link would have, but he had no choice but to let go of Orielle and try to stop Zelda from falling flat on her face. With Zelda falling through the edge of the circle, there was a chain reaction. Suddenly someone was falling on top of another, others being dragged down because they were still desperate to keep their hands attached. Groose ended up being the one everyone else fell atop of.

Link, on the other hand, tried to make sure Zelda didn’t actually fall onto the ground. He had tugged her hand at the last moment, so she fell on top of him while he had to embrace the unforgiving floor for the both of them. She heard the thump of his body but wasn’t sure if it was actually him since everyone else was groaning or letting out a panicked yell.

She clambered off him as soon as she could so she could help him sit up straight. Their fingers were still clasped together as Link went to hold his head with his left hand. She frowned as he winced, but still had the nerve to look at her and smile. 

“You’re hurt.” She stated plainly, the smile on Link’s face fading away as he heard her hard tone. 

“Princess, we’re all hurt at this point.” Groose piped up, groaning as he held his hair out of his face. There were a few snickers but the rest of them scoffed.

“Says the guy who tripped her.”  
“What do you mean ‘we’? This is your fault!”  
“Ow. I think I sprained my wrist.”  
“Step off, pin head, you can’t talk.”

“Oh dear.” Horwell sighed, drawing all of their attention back to him. It was odd. She had almost forgotten she was in the classroom. Zelda was more worried about how the quiet kid who was always late to class had hurt himself breaking her fall. Why would he do that? 

“You all might as well go to the Infirmary,” Horwell told them, seemingly defeated as he opened the door. “Owlan can deal with all of this.”

Now it was a race to see who could get to Owlan first, with Crawlin using his shortness to run in between everyone as they tried to get up. Poor Fledge got tripped twice trying to stand up. As Crawlin started yelling at Groose, who had run past him, Horwell began to follow the crowd of kids. 

“Don’t trample each other! Dear Hylia, what have I done?”

“What even is this?”  
“Chaos.”  
“Step off, Pipit.”  
“No, you step off, Karane.”

Orielle and Kina dramatically sighed as they wandered behind the two bickering kids. “Here they go again.”

Zelda didn’t care about the squabble behind her. She heard them go back and forth all the time. She never heard Link, though. She just knew him from class. And now he was smiling sheepishly, with her attention solely on him.

“Are you hurt?” He asked her, his voice barely louder than a whisper. 

She blinked at him. Once. Twice. Then she shook her head quickly. “No, I’m not hurt, but you are! You took the fall for us both.” 

“Better me than you.” Link shrugged, smiling even though she was frowning. “Don’t worry, I heal pretty fast. My mom and dad always say how I’m going to give them a heart attack.”

Zelda scrunched her face, confused by how this was supposed to comfort her. “I don’t think that’s a good thing.”

Link weighed his options, humming a soft lullaby as she glared at his casual demeanor. “Maybe it isn’t, but it’s true.”

“C’mon, we should take you to Orwell.” She told him, tugging him with her as she stood up. She forgot she never let go of his hand, but that’s okay since Link didn’t seem to mind. “I don’t want my new best friend to be hurt because of me.”

“Best- best friend?” He stuttered, halting his and her movement. She pulled him forward, a wide grin on her face. 

“Well, duh!” She said loudly, like it was obvious why they were best friends now. It was, but Link seemed a bit oblivious to some of this stuff. “I don’t know anyone who would be as sweet as you are. And as dumb.”

Link smiled brightly, letting Zelda continue dragging him through the academy. “I think Groose gives me a run for my rupees in that category.”

Zelda laughed loudly, slowing down so she and Link could walk hand in hand as they climbed the steps to Owlan’s office. “Yeah, but I don’t like Groose. I like you.”

“Because I fell for you?” He asked innocently, rubbing the back of his head like a reflex. 

Zelda thought back to the chaos that exploded in the classroom as soon as Groose tripped her. She shook her head, giving Link a wide smile. “Because you’re nice to me.”

Link smiled back, growing silent as they reached the rest of the kids. Orielle and Kina had sat down, playing a hand game while Karane and Pipit were still arguing with one another. Parrow was trying to get Fledge to go before him but Fledge continued to shake his head.

“I’m okay, you should go to see Owlan.” Fledge told him, gingerly holding his arm. 

“I thought you said you sprained your wrist?” Orielle piped up, looking away from Kina for a brief second. 

“I think the tallest should go see Owlan first.” Groose suggested, pushing his way to the front. 

Pipit stopped arguing with Karane, rolling his eyes as he looked at Groose. “Tallest doesn’t mean anything. If we were doing any order, it should be youngest to oldest. You’re so tall and strong you should be fine, right?”

Karane nodded, crossing her arms behind Pipit as she regarded the flustered ginger. 

“If we’re doing youngest to oldest, Link should be first.” Fledge said quickly, trying to diffuse the tension between all of them. “His birthday is a few weeks before Zelda’s and she was the youngest before Link joined our class.”

All the kids turned to Link and Zelda and the former stepped back so he was partially hidden behind Zelda. She wasn’t really sure what to do, since Crawlin and Strich were blocking the door to Owlan’s office. 

Then, she put on a big smile and marched right to the door, making both of the boys scramble back as she dragged Link to the office. “Good, Link hit his head because some dumbie decided to trip me.”

Zelda pushed open the door, walking in on Horwell and Owlan speaking to one another. That didn’t matter much to her, since she had done it numerous times before. An upside and a downside of living at the academy. 

“Little one, are you hurt?” Owlan asked, but she shook her head and lightly pushed Link in from of her. He let go of her hand, now using it to rub the back of his head nervously. 

“Not me, Link.” She explained. “He hit his head catching me after Groose tripped me.” 

“Oh, okay. We’ll make sure your friend is is okay while you go wait outside.” He said, motioning to the door. 

Zelda stuck her ground, arms crossed as Link looked back with wide eyes. “Why can’t I stay to keep him company?”

Horwell laughed, before pointing to himself and Owlan. “We don’t count as company?” 

“Adults aren’t good company.” Zelda stated plainly, making her way to the bed, holding out a hand as soon as she settled down. 

Link took it cautiously before sitting down next to her and looking up at the two adults with his dopey eyes. She liked his eyes, they looked like her own blue ones. She couldn’t remember if anyone else on the island had eyes like theirs. 

“Let’s just make sure you’re okay, Link.” Owlan said, waiting for Link to nod before he checked him for injuries. Zelda watched as Owlan gently touched the back of Link’s head, which resulted in a soft “ow” from her new best friend.

Link’s fingers tightened around hers when Owlan pressed a particularly sensitive spot on the back of his head. 

Owlan stepped back, smiling at the two kids before placing his hands on both of their shoulders. “Go see Henya. She can give you some ice for your head, Link. It’s just a bruise, so you don’t have to worry about anything. Come back later if it still hurts.”

“Thank you,” Link said quietly, before Zelda jumped off the bed and tugged him with her. 

“Fledge said he hurt his arm pretty bad, you should call him in.” Zelda yelled back as she opened the door. All of their classmates were still there, but huddled in tiny groups so they filled the hall. Karane seated herself with Kina and Orielle, the girls playing a game while the three boys watched them with amused expressions. Groose and the other two boys all stood far away, glaring at Link and Zelda as soon as they walked out of the office. 

Zelda kept her chin up, looking at Fledge before pointing back to the office. “Don’t be too hurt, okay? We need you to remind us to be calm.”

Fledge’s cheeks turned a vibrant pink, nodding his head before running into the office. Groose and his flunkies rolled their eyes and made a noise of complaint but didn’t say anything further. Zelda took this as a victory, tugging on Link’s hand so they could go downstairs to see Henya. 

She hoped the old cook would also give them cookies, since she always kept some in the jar on the counter. Or maybe she had some pumpkin pie since Pumm had to bring Kina to class today.

Whatever it was she hoped there was enough for her and Link to enjoy together. She liked him, even though he could talk a bit more. But that meant she could go on about anything and everything and it seemed like he would listen, so she really couldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is not an actual story. I mean it will probably tell one and I’ll go in chronological order (probably) of just some cute things I think this zelda and Link would have gone through before the events of Skyward Sword.


End file.
